hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed Island Convicts
|name = Greed Island Death Row Convicts |kanji = |romaji = Shikeishū |also known as = Razor and his 14 Devils (In-game) Pirates (In-game) |manga debut = Chapter 155 (Mentioned; Partially shown) Chapter 156 (Group's debut) Chapter 161 (Revealed as convicts) |anime debut = Episode 83 (1999) Episode 68 (2011) |status = Active |classification = Convicts |leader = Razor |base of operations = Soufrabi Lighthouse, Greed Island |affiliations = Greed Island}} The Greed Island Death Row Convicts ( , Shikeishū) are a group of ex-criminals who were hired and sent to an unconventional prison-like place known as Greed Island together with a dozen of other death row convicts. The convicts act in the game as if they were simply bot non-player characters (NPCs) under the command of the Game Master RazorHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 and are integral parts of the "Plot of Beach" card's in-game quest, where they are also known as Razor and his 14 Devils ( , Reizā to Jūyon-nin no Akuma)In Chapter 161, due to how the "Plot of Beach" quest was set up inevitably leading to a decisive confrontation with Razor, Tsezguerra deduces that the "14 Devils" in the group's name actually refers to Razor's Nen ability. Although the name was, most likely, intentionally created to represent both the group and the ability. or Pirates ( , Kaizoku).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 If they disobey his orders, their sentence is immediately carried out by Razor himself. Among their taboos, one of the most important is to never reveal that Greed Island is located in the real world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Origins All of the convicts on Greed Island were either sentenced to life or put on death row and brought to the island instead as punishment for their crimes. Members History When the members of Kazsule's Alliance arrive in Soufrabi, information about Razor and his 14 devils becomes available. The group heads to a bar, where they meet three pirates. Bopobo challenges them to a sumo match, promising to take them to his boss if they defeat him. Killua wins and the group is taken to the lighthouse where the pirates live. In order to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card, they must win eight times in several sports.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 After Montreux loses, it becomes clear to Gon's team that most members in their group are too weak, so they lose intentionally not to give out their abilities while learning the specialties of the pirates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Following their defeat, Gon's team enlists the help of Goreinu, Hisoka, Tsezguerra's team, and other players who want to return to "reality" (but are unable to) in order to win the matches. After they win three of them, Razor authorizes the pirates to lose, but Bopobo rebels and is killed as a result. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit thus learn that Greed Island is located in the real world. Razor starts a deadly dodgeball game, and the weaker players flee, terrorized by his strength. Goreinu uses his Nen ability to allow the group to compete. Although the match is potentially deadly and many of the players are injured, the group eventually wins, obtaining "Plot of Beach".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Conditions, Sports, and Rules When a group of 15 players arrives in Soufrabi by using "Accompany", info about the pirates becomes available. Out of all the NPC dwelling in the city, however, only one woman has a useful lead. She explains about the coming of Razor and his pirates (although it is just a fictional story) and takes the players to a bar where they can meet three of them. They are then challenged by Bopobo to a sumo match. If they win, they are led to the lighthouse where the pirates reside. Once there, Razor explains to them that they will "leave the city" if the players manage to score eight victories in a number of sports chosen by the pirates. Each side has a total of 15 representatives, none of which can compete more than once. If the players lose, nothing bad occurs: they are just unable to retry until they leave and come to Soufrabi again. There is not a fixed order to the matches: the players have moderate decisional power, as seen when Killua refused to fight against Bopobo. Goreinu speculated that the pirates might change the order of players who have lost once come back to try again, but in their case, it might not have happened, as they started both times with boxing. Since, including Razor, there are 15 pirates, it is logical to assume there is about the same number of sports. Razor's dodgeball games becomes available only if the players have shown impressive skills in the other competitions; since it requires eight participants, each of which gain one win at the end, it is logical to assume that there are other sports to substitute it if the players are not capable enough but still win a competitions. Keeping into account that the volleyball match is played by two competitors, there must be a maximum of 14 sports. Apparently, once a match has begun, it is impossible to forfeit. Some occur in specific spaces, such as a ring or a volleyball court, while others make use of the whole gym. The usage of Nen is unrestricted in all the competitions. Creatures made out of one's aura count as players. They can be merged into one, but they can never surpass the maximum number of players allowed for a sport. Boxing It follows the rules of normal boxing, only there are no points and one wins by KO alone. Each round lasts three minutes. conjured items are permitted. The pirate in charge of this match is the Pirate boxer. First played by Montreux, who lost, and later won by Barry. Soccer Juggling The competitor who juggles the soccer ball with anything but his hands the longest is the winner. If the ball touches the ground or is touched by one of the allies of the players, it results in an automatic loss. Attacking the opponent with Nen is allowed, but it is forbidden to touch the ball of the opponent with one's body. The pirate in charge of this match is the Pirate footballer. First played by Biscuit, who lost on purpose. Hisoka had planned to volunteer the second time, exploiting the edge granted him by his Bungee Gum, but the match never took place. Bowling First lost by an unknown player, later won by Rodriot. Free Throws First lost by Goreinu, later won by Kess. Sumo The first of the two fighters to leave the arena loses. The pirate in charge of this match is Bopobo. Weapons that are not made out of Nen are allowed, and one has not lost until they exit the arena. First played by Killua, who lost on purpose. Following Bopobo's death at the hands of Razor, the win was given to one of the weak players chosen to fill the remaining spots in the team, although Killua had originally planned to volunteer. Sumo is also the match that serves as a condition to meet Razor, although the rules differ slightly in this case, as more than one player is allowed at once. Wrestling First lost by an unknown player. Goreinu had planned to volunteer the second time, but the match never took place. Ping-Pong First lost by an unknown player. Biscuit had planned to volunteer the second time, but the match never took place. Volleyball The rules might be the same as in beach volleyball. First lost by two unknown players. Gon and Tsezguerra had planned to volunteer the second time, but the match never took place. Dodgeball The pirate in charge of this match is Razor himself. It requires eight players, with seven starting inside the court and one out. A team loses when there are none left in the court. Players who are eliminated move outside the court, from which they can still catch, pass and throw the ball. The ceiling and walls are considered extensions of the court. Clothing counts as part of a player's body. If the injuries of a player are declared too serious to continue by the referee, he is forced to quit the game and cannot be replaced. The rules allow being offensive no matter where a player is in the field. For example, "passing" the ball to an opponent with enough force to knock him out is legal. Each team is allowed to call "Back" once, allowing one of the players out of the court to return. It can be used at the beginning, too, to play with all eight players inside the court. However, if the ball falls out of the court, where there is no player, it goes to the opponent's team. If the last player is hit and "Back" is called, the team loses nonetheless. A "Cushion System" is in effect: if two opponents are hit by one throw, both are out; however, if one player is hit and one of his teammates catches the ball, both are safe. If one player throws the ball, hits, and opponent, but the ball rebounds and hits one of his teammates, said teammate is eliminated, unless he catches the ball, thus eliminating the opponent that was hit by the throw. If the ball is caught outside of the ring, the body of the catcher must not touch the floor so long as he is in possession of the ball, or the throw is invalidated and the catcher eliminated. Trivia * In the title of Chapter 155 they are referred to as The Captain and His 14 Devils ( , Senchō to Jūyon-nin no Akuma). * During their first attempt, Gon's team managed to confirm eight sports. However, since one of them is volleyball, which, having two players, counts as two victories, and it takes eight losses to be defeated, they must have either won one match or played volleyball for last. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Convictos_en_Greed_Island Category:Group Category:Greed Island Convicts